


You'll Always Be My Girl

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: A prompt fill for the OSS "Post S7 Cabin" and also in response to a request by @ItsStephyyBitch on Twitter.She said that after she was born, something similar to this happened between her parents. I thought it was too cute not to write.





	You'll Always Be My Girl

Their first night with the new baby is relatively uneventful. Neither of them sleep, not really, because both of them are on high alert at every whimper, whine and wiggle they hear from the bassinet next to their bed. Mia eats every couple of hours, as per the midwife’s instruction, and Felicity eventually finds a position that is comfortable for the two of them while the baby nurses. Oliver, for his part, manages the diaper changes before handing the baby off to his wife so she can eat, then snuggles in behind the two of them, staring down at the newborn in complete and utter awe. 

She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on, that much is certain. Her little button nose is a carbon copy of her mother’s and the way her lips form just the smallest pout turns his own up into a smile every time he looks at her. She has Felicity’s loud voice and his grumpy face. She makes the same face as her brother when she yawns and it tugs at his heartstrings just how much he misses William. Mia’s presence hasn’t dulled that ache in the slightest, if anything she amplifies it. Emphasizes just how much he wants his family together and whole and happy. He knows Felicity’s mind is in the same place as his when he catches her staring across the room at the five by seven school photo they have of him on the dresser as the sun comes up, bathing them all in a warm Autumn glow of orange and yellow.

“I can’t believe she’s here,” Felicity whispers as she settles Mia in to nurse, her free hand coming up to trace along Mia’s cheek, then nose, then the shell of her ear. 

“Me neither,” Oliver smiles, pressing a kiss to Felicity’s shoulder and breathing her in. “It doesn’t seem real. Did you ever think we’d make it here?” he asks. The question has weighed on him for some time now. Against all odds, they found each other. Over and over again, they’d found each other. And now they have this tiny little human--half Felicity, half Oliver--as proof of how powerful and incredible their love for each other is. It’s a little overwhelming, in an existential sort of way.

“Unthinkable,” Felicity huffs with a laugh, and Oliver chuckles along with her. Felicity lifts Mia’s tiny fingers to her lips and brushes them with the gentlest of kisses. “She’s incredible.”

“She’s remarkable,” Oliver counters, his own nod at their past. “I love you so much,” he adds, nuzzling into Felicity’s neck. She turns so she can reach to kiss him and hums against his lips, a small, satisfied sound from deep in her chest. 

“I love you too,” she whispers against his lips and then she turns back to their daughter, pressing a kiss to the top of her downy head. “And I love you, sweet girl.” 

“Why don’t you go back to sleep for awhile?” Oliver suggests after they’ve stared at their daughter in wonder for a moment. “I’ll toss in a load of laundry and get her a new diaper. I can wake you up when breakfast is ready?” Felicity smiles sleepily and stifles a yawn.

“That sounds magical.” Oliver presses his lips to her shoulder and hums in content.

“Perfect. Get some rest,” he tells her. He rolls out of bed and comes around to Felicity’s side to lift Mia into his arms. He wonders at how tiny she is--barely filling his hands--and lays her on his chest gingerly, tucking her downy head under his chin. “We’ll see you in a little while, mama,” he whispers, winking at his wife. 

“Love you,” Felicity murmurs, sleep already pulling her back under.

Oliver makes his way to the living room and places Mia into her bassinet while he loads the washing machine and checks the fridge for omelette ingredients. He has the eggs on the counter and is reaching for the cheese when a wail pierces the peaceful quiet of the cabin. In his hurry he drops one of the eggs on the tile floor and has to jump over it to get to his angry infant daughter in the next room, but when he scoops her up into his arms she doesn’t settle right away. Instead, her little face scrunches up and turns red as she cries and Oliver holds her close, swaying with her and shushing her; hoping Felicity is able to sleep through it.

“Shh, there there. It’s okay. I know I’m not your mama. You were with her for so long--it must be so cold and scary to be out here in the world now, huh?” Oliver whispers against Mia’s soft cheek, voice low and gentle as he rocks her back and forth in his arms. “There we go,” he adds as she starts to calm down. “That’s my girl.” 

He’s about to put her back in her bassinet when he hears a choked sob behind him. Felicity is standing in the hall entryway with tears rolling down her cheeks and a hand over her mouth and Oliver tilts his head in concern at the sight.

“Hey--what’s wrong hon?” he asks, but apparently that was the wrong question because her quiet tears turn into full on sobs at his acknowledgement. “Woah, hey--” he hastily but gently sets Mia in the crib before turning to tend to his hysterical wife. “Felicity, what’s wrong?”

“It’s--it’s nothing--” she insists through the tears. Oliver smiles at her in a way that says he doesn’t believe her for a moment, but he wraps her in his arms anyway, holding her against his chest and shushing her the way he just had with their daughter.

“Honey, talk to me,” he prods, but she just shakes her head with indignation.

“It’s s-s-stupid,” she mumbles into his shirt, drenching the fabric with her tears. 

“You’re Felicity Smoak,” he reminds her. “You don’t do stupid.”

“It’s hormones then,” she counters. “And it’s ridiculous and you’ll laugh at me.”

“I can’t help you feel better if I don’t know what’s wrong,” Oliver says. Felicity pulls back and looks at him, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand and sniffling. 

“Do you remember the time I got shot by the Clock King?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. Oliver furrows his brow in confusion and nods.

“When you saved Sara? Of course I remember.”

“And then after? When John gave me those aspirins and I--” she stops herself, biting her lip in embarrassment, but the light suddenly goes on for Oliver.

“And I said you’d always be my girl?” he asks with a smile. Felicity gives a tiny nod, her eyes sneaking a glance at the baby across the room. “Oh honey,” Oliver says with a chuckle. 

“I told you you’d think I was ridiculous,” she says, pouting and crossing her arms. But

then out of nowhere she bursts into tears again. “I’m such a bad mom already! Am I actually  _ jealous _ of my  _ baby _ ?! What is  _ wrong _ with me?!” 

“Hey, now--” Oliver interrupts her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. “You are not a bad mom. And there’s nothing wrong with you, either. The doctor said the hormone changes could cause some emotional moments, remember?”

“She’s not even 24 hours old, Oliver!” Felicity sobs. 

“Felicity,” Oliver says, but she’s hysterical now, so he repeats himself, slowly. “Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“What?” she sniffles. 

“I think that you’re exhausted and emotional and probably a little hungry too. So why don’t you take a breath, come snuggle our beautiful baby girl on the couch and put something on Netflix, and I’ll make you whatever you want for breakfast, okay?”

“Anything?” Felicity asks on a pout. Oliver grins at her.

“Anything.”

One hour and a stack of chocolate chip waffles, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and a cup of half-caffeinated coffee later, the three of them are curled up on the couch together while Mia has her own breakfast. Oliver has his arm around his wife as she nurses the baby and he leans in to kiss her temple, whispering,

“You’ll  _ always _ be my girl, Felicity.”


End file.
